Talk:Official Era page/@comment-5745743-20171221173953
7/11/2014 -- first Journal *7/15-18/2014 -- first Hut *7/31/2014 -- enter politics (Bernie Sanders) *8/4/2014 -- first shave *8/5/2014 -- enter Beatles *8/12/2014 -- enter Zach *8/13/2014 -- adventure *8/14/2014 -- ideas *8/15/2014 -- ponies & beards *8/16/2014 -- Lancaster *8/17/2014 -- fishing *8/20/2014 -- first day 10th grade *8/27/2014 -- #SeptemberSpirit, Keith *8/29/2014 -- picture day *9/2/2014 -- Geometry *9/10/2014 -- Zach/Ethan/Dr Who *9/11/2014 -- 1984 *9/12/2014 -- begin Recession *9/14/2014 -- Columbus *9/16/2014 -- enter Karate/martial arts *9/19/2014 -- consider Boy Scouts *9/20/2014 -- Laura Jean/Lynn Ann *9/21/2014 -- Hut *9/27/2014 -- homecoming period *10/5/2014 -- arising hope *10/9/2014 -- Raymond death & mourning *10/13/2014 -- enter suicide *10/18/2014 -- Pumpkin Show *10/25/2014 -- Herulean War RP/language *10/30/2014 -- called from school, Halloween store *10/31/2014 -- halloween party, end suicide *11/5/2014 -- guitar lesson Patch *11/10/2014 -- Honors Society consideration *11/15/2014 -- Dumb & Dumber Too, AN *11/20/2014 -- Lancaster, Tawnee, Marcus, first new flat cap *11/23/2014 -- call Zach for SW *11/24/2014 -- Star Wars IV *11/25/2014 -- Shawshank *11/26/2014 -- Green Mile *11/27/2014 -- ET *11/28/2014 -- Indiana Jones *11/29/2014 -- Karate Kid / Enter the Dragon *11/30/2014 -- Star Wars V *12/3/2014 -- Tri-County w/school - consider *12/7/2014 -- Hut, Rocky I *12/8/2014 -- Career Night (Accounting), Rocky II *12/9/2014 -- Star Wars VI *12/13/2014 -- Lancaster, Jane/Camry, 121314, Med 33 *12/14/2014 -- Way of the Dragon *12/15/2014 -- Star Wars I *12/17/2014 -- Sit in car, Gifted Hands, Boy in Striped Pajamas *12/18/2014 -- Braces removal, no school, Karate end *12/22/2014 -- first jog/exercise *12/26/2014 -- Columbus *12/27/2014 -- Sit in car, year conclusion *12/28/2014 -- enter Zach, first time in Baltimore, Bunnyman *12/29/2014 -- Fort Rapids, hotel, waterpark *12/30/2014 -- *1/2/2015 -- Baltimore, stay Zach's, Ethan, Colton, MC, Risk*1/3/2015 -- buy Minecraft on way home *1/20/2015 -- Patch guitar (Keith Urban) *2/5/2015 -- North Korea, Kuzon Jr., Herulean War cont. *2/15-18/2015 -- Guitar, George Harrison, Minecraft *2/19-20/2015 -- new desk *3/21/2015 -- Western Cowboy hat store dad/Kim *3/22-28/2015 -- Hut *4/1/2015 -- Wisdom Teeth removal *4/10-12/2015 -- Baltimore w/Zach, Colton, movies, Jules *4/18-19/2015 -- Columbus, Dave n Buster's w/Zach, Colton, aunt *5/24/2015 -- Rambo *5/25/2015 -- Rambo 2 *5/26/2015 -- Rambo 3 *5/28/2015 -- Rambo 4 *5/29-31/2015 -- Camping w/Zach, Kyler (first time), Colton *6/2-8/2015 -- building mall in MC *6/9/2015 -- leave for vac *6/13/2015 -- Macinaw Bridge Michigan *6/15/2015 -- hotel *6/17/2015 -- Mount Rushmore South Dakota *6/21/2015 -- Columbus, CF, hats *6/25/2015 -- Keith & Jackie's, Florida *6/27/2015 -- leave in hurry, fights *6/28/2015 -- hotel Georgia, Razoli's *7/2/2015 -- talk to Zach FB *7/4-6/2015 -- hotel Augusta GA, fireworks, Dragon Ball Super first ep *7/7/2015 -- Myrtle Beach, Skywheel, Bojangles *7/8/2015 -- home *7/10/2015 -- laptop harddrive burst *7/11-14/2015 -- Camping Zach/Kyler, storm, DnD *7/15-31/2015 -- work on Gath's Rock RP wiki 24/7 *7/24/2015 -- RIP Gary *8/1/2015 -- Skyrim mod vids *8/5/2015 -- beginning of new, darker, lesser era *8/7/2015 -- Ohio State Fair w/Zach-Kyler-Chelsea *8/19/2015 -- first day 11th grade, signup piano *8/22/2015 -- first time meet mom Burger King *8/25/2015 -- first day Piano lessons *8/31/2015 -- BillnBeths *9/1/2015 -- unbox new keyboard *9/7/2015 -- set up in other room, piano *9/12/2015 -- sit in car *9/14/2015 -- begin building old HS MC *9/17/2015 -- Logan fair (lose paper) *9/18/2015 -- golfing *9/19/2015 -- Logan fair *9/20/2015 -- Subway in Baltimore first time, Zach *9/22/2015 -- begin Universal Revolution arc RP *9/30/2015 -- Apollo 13 movie Tech Ed *10/1/2015 -- horrible night Algebra HW *10/2/2015 -- stress balls Life *10/6/2015 -- highway bus ride due to wreck *10/9/2015 -- begin Cass HS MC *10/16/2015 -- change class schedule office *10/17/2015 -- Amish Country w/mom-dad-Jane *10/19/2015 -- Big Lebowski *10/20/2015 -- first day Intermediate Algebra, lunch *10/28/2015 -- horrible night, axe *10/31/2015 -- Zach's, Halloween party, trek in woods, prank *11/1/2015 -- Boy Scouts meeting early, leave *11/3/2015 -- Ohio State trip w/school *11/5/2015 -- college fair at school *11/13/2015 -- bad morning, power out at school *11/14/2015 -- Columbus, COSi, Spaghetti Warehouse, begin build Newell HS MC *11/20/2015 -- choir in high school chieftain head, out of math class *11/21/2015 -- dinner at Hocking Diner, get yearbook *12/8/2015 -- Breakfast Club *12/9/2015 -- the Matrix *12/11/2015 -- Saving Private Ryan *12/18/2015 -- last day school, Charlie Brown Xmas *12/22/2015 -- Lancaster - first cell phone *12/23-24/2015 -- Lancaster - stay at Zach's, grandma's *12/30/2015 -- MC, Kowloon Walled City, despair, Paul McCartney *12/31/2015 -- consider growing hair out